Patrick Mulligan (Earth-616)
, (as Toxin) | HistoryText = Carnage, about to birth another symbiote, was threatened by its existence and attempted to destroy it. Venom, however, wanted to raise and train the new symbiote as an ally and partner. Weakened by the actual birthing, Carnage was unable to kill the newborn. Supplanting the symbiote in Patrick Mulligan, a New York City cop, it returned days later as Toxin. Toxin aided Spider-Man and the Avengers in rounding up many of the escaped convicts from the raft including, King Cobra, The Wrecker and The Answer. After Razorfist (another escapee) killed his dad, Toxin went on the hunt after him. Before battling Razorfist, Pat said to Spider-Man "If i cross that line, throw me in Rikers and throw away the key." Toxin defeated Razorfist and despite Razorfist's taunts he refused to kill him and finally gained control of the beast inside him. | Powers = Toxin possesses the "unique" special abilities of his two symbiote predecessors; He can stick to walls, can change his identity to that of a completely different person and also has unlimited webbing, which takes on a shape of a steel chain in his case. Toxin can also blend in with its surroundings and become undetectably camouflaged, and he can form solid weapons from his limbs like his father. Toxin also seems to have some sort of quick-healing ability like his predecessors, as his wounds from his first battle with Razor Fist healed remarkably quickly. Unlike the others, Toxin can track anyone, not just other symbiotes, as long as he has something to begin from, within the entire city of New York and possibly further. Unlike the other symbiotes, Toxin does not try to take over the mind of his human host. Instead, the symbiote actually thinks and voices its opinions to the human host (as evidenced in Toxin's Cut to the Chase storyline). The symbiote usually speaks when the host is in his "human form". In addition, he seems to have a stronger resistance to sonics and intense heat compared to Carnage, though this does not mean that Toxin is more resistant to violent urges: it can get carried away with violence and fighting crime, even if it's a petty crime. When he's not angry or fighting, Toxin is slim and smooth-lined, although still well muscled, closely resembling Spider-Man in his Symbiote costume. When he becomes upset or aggressive, he grows into his much bigger and stronger form, with vicious fangs and long curving claws. *'Superhuman Strength:'He is superhumanly strong and much stronger than Carnage, Spider-man and Venom combined. *'Superhuman Speed:' He can move or run at speeds greater than Spider Man, Venom or Carnage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He can exert himself for at least 48 hours until fatigue impairs him. *'Superhuman Agility:' His agility is superior to Carnage, Venom or Spider Man. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are superior to Carnage, Venom or Spider Man. *'Superhuman Durability:' He is much more resistant to injury than Venom or Carnage but still has the traditional symbiotes weaknesses but to a very minor degree. *'Camouflage Capabilities:' The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. *'Wall Crawling:' Much like Spider-Man, Toxin has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slick/wet surfaces. *'Webbing:' Toxin can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is incredibly strong. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' He can heal at speeds much more faster and much more efficiently than a normal human. | Abilities = He is a former police officer and has had formal training. | Strength = Toxin can lift around 95 Tons and possibly more calm state. | Weaknesses = Sonic and Thermal attacks. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Toxin can shape his limbs into various weapons, much like his father, Carnage. | Notes = * Despite the fact that Spider-Man has teamed-up with Venom on numerous occasions, Toxin appears to be the first symbiote that Spider-Man considers an ally. * Toxin has two facial appearances: He can form a jaw with sharp teeth, or he can go without one. When he goes without a mouth, his appearance looks like a cross between Spider-Man and Deadpool. With a jaw, he resembles a Carnage-like mouth and Venom-like teeth. * Personality and character-wise, Toxin is very similar to Hybrid, his predecessor. * Compared with the other symbiotes (She-Venom, Scream etc.), Toxin is considered to not be a "carbon copy" of his predecessors. * The symbiote inside him, having been just spawned, acts very immature and childlike, once refusing to aid Pat in battle until he apologized for an earlier argument. * Toxin is a second hero in the symbiote family after Hybrid. | Trivia = | Links = * Toxin's profile at Spiderfan.org * Venom/Carnage #1-4 }} Category:Symbiotes